Falling
by ElementPriestess
Summary: Lately, Harry has been acting strange. Will a certain red head get him out of his depression? GxH


Hi! This is only my second fic on which my first failed miserably. (--') Any who, moving on! Oh, and if your wondering, My pen name is Lian since it is easier to write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters(unfortunately). Now if I owned it, WOULD I BE NEEDING A DISCLAIMER? I think you can infer that unless your mentally retarded like SOME people I know(hint, hint, wink, wink.)

I hope you will enjoy this!

Note- This is actually an experiment! So don't give me reviews saying that I need work. I **know ** that I need work. I would prefer advice.

All I can think about right now is weariness, pain, and anger. I don't want these feelings anymore. I feel...tired. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want this anymore. Everyday is the same.

Pain.

Weariness.

Anger.

When will it end?

I don't want to think right now. I wish that I could just say, "I'll think about this tomorrow." But tomorrow will only bring more deaths. Nobody is safe now.

_**Potions Class with the Slytherins**_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You seem depressed lately."

"Leave me alone, damn it," Was the reply. Hermione scowled and smacked the boy on the head.

"Watch your language. I was just worried about you," She said. Harry buried his head in his arms and mumbled incoherently. "If those are curses, I'll hex you back in your chromosomes."

"Leave the poor boy alone," Ron whined. "He's got enough without your threats." He soon regretted his words when Hermione swatted him on the head.

"Comrades fighting amongst themselves. How sad," Draco drawled, coming over to the little group.

"Ah, fuck off, Malfoy," Ron sneered at the blond boy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Everybody jumped from their seats in Potions class. "Weasley, detentions for a week for swearing." Ron scowled and slumped into his seat. "On second thought, make that two weeks." smirked Snape. Ron moaned in despair as he was condemned to his fate.

Draco snickered underneath his hand. "Pansy," he managed to utter. Hermione sent one last look of concern to Harry before she turned back to her work.

Luckily classes ended for the day. Harry glumly trudged back to the common room on which he promptly sat down on his favorite chairs and started to do his work. Ron and Hermione promptly **stared**.

"Absolutely mental!" muttered Ron under his breath. "Even Hermione doesn't start homework the moment she gets to the common room."

"Now I **know** that something is wrong. He isn't even using any reference for the History of Magic homework. That means that he was actually **paying attention** in **History of Magic**. Hell must have frozen over!" exclaimed a shell-shocked Hermione.

"Leave me alone. I need to do my work," Harry waved his free hand at them. "Go on now. Shoo."

"Oh my god. He's turned into Percy!" Ron had an awestruck look on his face. Hermione just looked like she wanted to bang her head on the wall until she lost consciousness. Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione! I've got an idea!" Will wonders never cease? Hermione looked like she was about to faint. Probably too many traumatic revelations in a day.

"Harry needs someone to cheer him up!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione had a blank look on his face.

"You realized that, now?"

"Uh...That's not the whole plan you know. What he needs is a damn-" He was cut off by an announcement from Professor McGonagall.

"Due to an injury, the first match of the Quidditch has been postponed." A unanimous cry of outrage could be heard miles away.

"Hello. Ron. Back to subject," Hermione said with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, uh. You, er, see. I kind of forgot," Ron said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"...Stupid!" With that, Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. **Hard**. Ron was sent face-flat onto the floor. Stone floor, mind you.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Ron jumped up back to his feet. Hermione smacked her hand onto her forehead and shook her head.

"What he needs is a damn love life!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A love life, huh? So far, he's been the one running **away** from a love life," Hermione put in bluntly.

"Yeah, well. We just have to find a good candidate," Ron said triumphantly, complete with a thumbs-up and a ping of his teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes, apparently not impressed.

"Have you forgotten that three-fourths of the school are airheads, too young, or already taken?" She pointed out. "The remainder are his age, single, but somewhat violently aggressive."

"Er, yeah. Didn't think of that," Ron admitted.

"Unless..." Hermione murmured thoughtfully. "Nah, you wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't like what?"

"Oh, the thought a certain younger sister with a certain celebrity," Hermione sang out, innocently. Ron had a confused look on his face for a moment until a light bulb popped up above his head.

"Oh. Oh! OH! Hell no, damn it!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "There is no way in hell I'm letting Ginny have a boyfriend!"

"You do not control my love life," A voice from behind them came out of nowhere. Hermione and Ron jumped at least a foot into the air.

"Virginia Weasley! Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, a hand above her heart. "You're going to give a coronary!"

"What's a coronary?" Ron asked, forgetting all about the fright he just had.

"A coronary is just a shock," Ginny answered, mentally smacking her forehead for having such a stupid brother. A look of anger crossed her face. "And you do not control my life."

"Ginny. You're turning into Mum," Ron pointed out.

"Oh, just mind your own business!" The young girl snapped at her brother.

"PMSing much?" Ron replied cheekily. Both Hermione and Ginny sent him murderous looks that sent him cowering into the corner.

"So, what's this plan you're talking about?" Ginny asked.

_**A few minutes later**_

"You want me to do **WHAT**!" Hermione winced at the sheer volume of the scream.

"I told you already. I want you to hook up with Harry."

"Why don't I have a say in this?" Ron pouted but quickly regretted his words when his friend sent him another murderous look.

"Because I said so," Hermione snapped at him, her eyes flashing with a murderous aura.

"Yes ma'am," The boy squeaked and stayed silent after that.

"All this time, I had a crush on him. Then, when I **finally** lose my interest in him as a crush, **then** you tell me to hook up with him," Ginny managed to ground out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I know you lost interest in him as a crush," Hermione smiled serenely. "You probably love him now, don't you?" The look Ginny flashed her promised great pain.

"You hit it right on the nail," Ron chuckled.

"DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" They shouted, earning some frightened expressions from the people around them.

"Shutting up now," Ron murmured before falling silent again.

"Anyway, we need to get you two together alone so you two can talk," Hermione mused. "Astronomy Tower is out. It's a way too popular spot."

"Hey, how about we all go together to Zonko's to buy candy?" Ginny suggested, trying to change the subject but to no avail.

"Hm, definitely not the dungeons. Not romantic at all," Hermione continued her musing, ignoring the younger girl. "Full moon's coming up in three days. That'll be good."

Ginny finally gave an exasperated sigh and sat down , moaning in despair. She was condemned to her fate by the hands of her brother's crush to date Harry, her love. She was, to say the least, nervous.

_**The next day- Saturday**_

"Isn't that Harry?" Hermione asked with a small frown on his face as she looked over at the courtyard.

"And isn't that a Slytherin walking with him!" Ron exclaimed with horror written all over his face.

"And it's a **girl**!" Ginny said, looking a tad bit jealous. No, scratch the tad bit. Extremely is more like it.

"Oooooooo, possessive of your man, aren't you?" Hermione teased, causing Ginny to glare at her. But the tips of the younger girl's ears were pink.

"Ah, screw this!" Ron stalked off to kill his best friend. That was when Hermione realized who the girl was. Hermione and Ginny both glanced at each other.

"He is so dead," They said simultaneously. Let me give you some background information. That girl was the horror of the whole school. She scared even the teachers and the seventh year seniors. Headmaster Dumbledore even sounded nervous when talking to her.

She was a triple level black belt that used to be a bounty hunter. She actually had weapons under her cloak. Which caused the two girls to wonder how Harry managed to survive while hanging out with her. Her name, you ask? It's Rita Houou Hikari.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell are you doing with a Slytherin!" Ron shouted, ready to throttle the boy as he ran to the courtyard. Harry and his companion looked at the red headed boy.

"Oh, I'm **so **very sorry for being a **Slytherin**," Her voice practically dripping with sarcasm and venom.

"Chill Ron. She's just a friend," Harry tried to explain.

"A **Slytherin** friend!" Ron practically screamed his head off. You would have to be deaf in both ears and halfway across the world not to hear him. Hermione and Ginny looked on with despair as they could not do anything to save Ron from his fate.

"Oh, you are so **dead**," She reached into her robes when Harry grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't. You'll get detention. Again," Harry added the last part as an afterthought. His companion glared at Ron intensely before dropping her hand.

"This is why I never told you she is my friend," Harry muttered under her breath. "She helped me when Malfoy caught me alone after Quidditch practice." Ron looked horrified. "N-Not in that way!"

"Though I would've liked it to be," Rita mumbled. "It would've hilarious and an entertaining show." This caused Harry to glare at her. She only smiled so serenely at him at him, you could almost see the halo above her head.

"Does she always have these series of mood swings?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry whispered back. Too bad for them, Rita had perfect hearing.

"Did you say something?" Rita asked in a fake sickenly sweet sugary voice, her eye twitching madly. She looked _really_ intimidating and both the boys knew that one false move would have them both castrated and begging for mercy.

"No ma'am!" The boys said simultaneously. Ron suppressed his maniacal urge to salute at the Slytherin. That would have the death of both of them.

"I have a feeling she might become a Headmaster one day," Hermione whispered to Ginny from where they were standing. "She has the perfect trait of leadership." It was a good thing Rita was too far away to hear, at least they thought she couldn't hear.

"Thank you ever much so!" The Slytherin shouted to the girls. Startled, the two girls fell back on their arses.

"Y-Your welcome," They managed to stutter out. Ron snickered but then Rita turned around so fast that he jumped backwards in fright. She then smacked his head which sent him face-flat into a tree.

Harry sighed at the stupidity of his best friend. This must have been the what, fifth time he broke his nose this year? And it was still September too. Hermione sighed as well. Ron had broken his nose so many times that she even learned the spell to heal him to save trips to the Infirmary.

Hermione quickly walked over to the fallen boy and took out her wand. "_Hiell_," She murmured and Ron's nose soon popped back into place.

"You should hire Hermione as your personal healer," Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. His joke was met by two murderous glares. Rita suddenly gave a gleeful smile.

"Harry joked! You don't know how many times I've been trying to get Harry to lighten up," The Slytherin confided to the group. Ginny grinned. She had a sudden urge to pretend that she was a psychiatrist and write down "_Harry joked._" as a progress report.

"You also have no idea how many times I told him that he needed a love life," She continued on. Harry looked vexed while Hermione and Ron glanced at each other while sharing a conspiratory smile. Ginny looked away with a smile but the tips of her ears were slightly red.

"Come on, lunch is about to start. We don't want to be in the way of Ron and his food," Ginny inputed, trying to change the subject. Everybody laughed except Ron. The day Ron wasn't hungry was the day he kissed Malfoy.

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly. They only laughed and went to lunch. Rita split up before they reached the Great Hall as she didn't want it to look like she was "associating with the enemy."

But before she left, she pulled Ginny aside. "I want to talk to you later," Rita told her before leaving a very confused Ginny.

Yay! A cliffhanger! I thought this might get things up and moving again. If your wondering, Rita is a OC of mine. She makes everything fun and adds depth to the story. Don't you agree? Ah, well. Make sure to voice your opinion!

Lian


End file.
